Who'd have known
by YoMarielle
Summary: ¿Quien iba a saberlo? Siempre fuimos mejores amigos, nunca pensamos que terminariamos asi... Pero ¿quien iba a saber?


**Nota: Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama, yo solo los tome prestados para esta mini historia sin lucro algun mas que entretener y dejar volar mi imaginacion :)**

* * *

><p>Quien iba a saber…<p>

Quien iba a saber, siempre fuimos mejores amigos, pero de una u otra forma siempre fuiste tu el que más me importaba a comparación del resto de mis amigos, pero tu y yo siempre nos vimos como mejores amigos. Crecimos juntos, desde antes de nacer ya nos conocíamos, y asi crecimos con un lazo muy fuerte, así que al momento en el que decidimos vivir juntos, fue algo normal, después de todo éramos_ mejores amigos._

Todos siempre decían que acabaríamos juntos, pero siempre fue un pensamiento muy lejano para nosotros, ¿Por qué dirían eso? Tal vez, por la forma en que siempre lo mire? Como querían que lo viera, lo admiraba, siendo el la persona mas perfecta, luchadora y motivadora que he conocido.

1 año llevábamos viviendo juntos, ambos estudiábamos Administración de empresas, en la misma universidad, después de todo ambos tomaríamos cargos en las empresas Uzumaki y Hyuga.

1 año todo parecía normal, siempre era la misma rutina; Saliamos de clase, y a veces nos íbamos cada quien con algún amigo por ahí, o regresábamos juntos a nuestro apartamento, yo preparaba la comida, mientras tu te duchabas, al terminar de comer, hacíamos tareas y siempre nos apoyábamos en nuestros proyectos, ya normalmente después de las 8 nos sentábamos a ver televisión en la sala. A pesar que muchos suelen decir que la rutina es mala, definitivamente yo amaba esa rutina, al ver la tele nos acurrucábamos, sobre todo las noches de frio o lluvia, pero no veíamos nada malo en eso, después de todo eramos _mejores amigo._

A veces nos desvelábamos, siempre fue mas tardar a la 3. Sin embargo poco a poco todo fue cambiando.

Era sábado, eran las 5 de la madrugada y seguíamos despiertos, nos quedamos cenando y terminando proyectos finales, a la 1 nos sentamos a ver televisión, y asi nos dieron las 5, sin embargo nuestra conversación se aburría, fue entonces que dijiste que te irias a dormir. No se porque salí corriendo y entre a tu cuarto y me acurruque ahí, no tenia pena de dormir contigo o meterme en tu habitación, era algo normal, sobre todo en noches asi, pues llovia y hacia frio, y yo a veces llegaba a tu puerta, a veces por frio o por miedo a los truenos. Tu como siempre llegaste y con toda naturalidad pasaste un brazo por mis hombros, y empezaste a hablar del clima

"_Mañana estará soleado y nos podremos divertir"_

Era todo lo que pude oir un buen rato, pero definitivamente me perdi en el momento que te acercaste a mí y me besaste.

Definitivamente eso fue, extraño, pero en ningún momento intentamos de separarnos o mostramos muestra de molestia.

Sin embargo nunca tocamos el tema.

Las cosas iban cambiando, pero seguias siendo tu, a veces de repente nos acurrucábamos de mas, y tengo que admitirlo, me gustaba sentir mas cerca tu calor. A veces podía ver como me mirabas, pero era una mirada diferente, tus ojos se veian mas hermosos que de costumbre, y yo te veía cada dia mas admirada… Algun sentimiento?

Talvez, pero tal vez no queríamos admitirlo aun.

Unos días después salimos con todos nuestros amigos, fue ahí donde nos dimos cuenta que algo realmente pasaba, y realmente era notorio. Todos estaban acostumbrados a nuestra relación tan cercana, pero ese dia tuvieron que pararse y decirnos

"Y ustedes que se traen? Ya váyanse a un cuarto que realmente me están haciendo sentir enfermo"- Decia Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto

"¿Por fin están juntos?"- Tenten, Sakura e Ino no paraban de preguntar y vernos con cara de ilusión, porque el "porfin"? Alguna vez tendríamos que estar juntos?

"Problemático"…

Y demás, con el tiempo incluso yo me sorprendia con lo atento y afectuoso que se volvió Naruto conmigo, y pronto pude darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de el.

Todos y todas me decían que el de mi.

El siempre había sido tan perfecto, siempre le habían gustado chicas bonitas, como podría el gustar de mi?

Me sentía tan feliz, pero también dudaba por momentos, porque nunca me lo decía claramente?

Pues yo tampoco pude nunca decirle eso claramente, pero pude darme cuenta que pasaba, nos amábamos, sin duda, pero eramos casi hermanos, incluso en un principio ni el ni yo aceptamos nuestros sentimientos por el hecho que eramos mejores amigos… Entonces eso era, sabíamos nosotros y todo el mundo, cualquiera que nos viera incluso por primera vez, existía algo mas entre Nosotros, pero íbamos lento.

Al fin y al cabo teníamos aun una vida por delante ahora era nada mas cuestión de ver como iba todo.

¿Quién iba a saber?

Al principio nadie lo sabia, nosotros lo suponíamos, pero nosotros y el mundo lo sabían…

¿Quién iba a saber?

Cuando decidimos vivir juntos, cuando decidimos compartir nuestra vida, cuando decidimos aceptar ese beso, que encontraríamos lo que tanto buscamos, y ya no habría mas soledad.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Para aclarar, la historia esta completamente basada en la cancion de<p>

Who'd have known de Lily Allen, o bueno mas bien al mensaje que yo logro comprender de esta cancion

Ah pues bueno ojala les haya gustado, digo no es perfecta porque digamos que la hice en un ratito que ya tenia tiempo rondandome por la cabeza, pero cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia, consejo o tomatazo por favor en un review :D!

Gracias por leer ! :)! Que tengan bonitos dias n_n

**~MissLittleTOD**


End file.
